


Walrus’s Daminette December song prompts

by That_Dumb_Walrus



Series: Walrus’s Daminette December. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dumb_Walrus/pseuds/That_Dumb_Walrus
Summary: My songs that I’m basing my Daminette stories of of feel free to use them if you want. I know it’s still to early to start as it is November but I’m starting to write them this month to get a head start on them. If you use my list of songs feel to tag me you don’t have to but at least mention me if you use my list.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Walrus’s Daminette December. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Walrus’s Daminette December song prompts

1.What’s this  
2.I’m dreaming of a White Christmas  
3.Walking in a winter wonderland  
4.Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!  
5.Holly jolly Christmas  
6.Blue Christmas  
7.Mistletoe  
8.Deck the halls  
9.Jingle bell rock  
10.Rockin around the Christmas tree  
11.Feliz Navidad  
12.God rest ye Merry gentlemen  
13.Grandma got ran over by a reindeer  
14.It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
15.Baby it’s cold outside  
16.Christmas in Dixie  
17.Run run Rudolph  
18.A Christmas vacation  
19.Snowman  
20.You’re a mean one mister grinch  
21.Angels among us  
22.Rudolph the red nosed reindeer  
23.Underneath the tree  
24.Hallelujah  
25.Hard candy Christmas  
26.Last Christmas  
27.All I Want for Christmas  
28.Santa tell me  
29.It’s the most wonderful time of the year  
30.Silent night  
31.Santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are just crack songs so I’m going to interpret them how I see them I’m excited to participate in my own way. I also love Christmas time so I’m going to get a head start on writing these story’s but they are going to be posted on their days. I hope you enjoy these songs.
> 
> With love,  
> That_Dumb_Walrus ❤️💕🎄


End file.
